Amor Clandestino
by Hinata Jeagerjaques
Summary: No podian evitar desearse,  pero aun asi era algo clandestino...  AlemanixS.Italia


Obviamente Hetalia no me pertenece (Aun).

Es mi primer song-fic hace mucho quería escribir uno pero no encontraba una canción que me inspirara. Buen la canción es _**Amor Clandestino **_de _**Maná **_.

* * *

><p>Se escondieron en la azotea del edificio y más tardaron en subir que en devorarse mutuamente, les gustara o no tenían que estar poco tiempo juntos pronto tendrían a Feliciano y a Antonio buscándolos por todo el edificio y hablando de ellos…<p>

-¡Alemania! Ve ̴

-¡Lovi!

**Eres inevitable amor**

**casi como respirar**

**casi como respirar**

**llegue a tus playas impuntual**

**pero no me rendiré**

**soy tu amor clandestino**

Se separaron el alemán suspiro, bajo primero sabía que estaba mal engañar a Feliciano (y por supuesto a Antonio)pero no podía evitarlo Lovino era como la parte que lo complementaba. El Italia menor era lindo, tierno, cocinaba bien es más era manso como un cordero, pero definitivamente no, Italia del Norte no era la pareja que Ludwin buscaba.

**Soy el viento sin destino**

**que se cuela en tus olas mi amor**

**soy amor un clandestino**

**que se juega hasta al vida mi amor**

**clandestino**

**amar amar amor**

**no, no no no**

En la azotea Lovino espero otros dos minutos, después bajo sintió los brazos de Antonio rodearlo.

-Lovi ¿en dónde estabas? Me preocupe por ti – pregunto ingenuo el español.

-Fui al baño maldición – se soltó del abrazo del otro y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de juntas – vamos no quiero llegar tarde – esa ingenuidad era lo que más desesperaba a Lovino, en cambio Ludwin no era fácil de engañar, era más audaz, más rudo, y más lo que el Sur de Italia deseaba.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares Ludwin junto a Feliciano, frente a ellos Lovino y Antonio.

**mi amor clandestino**

**que en el silencio**

**y el dolor**

**se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar**

**inevitable casi como respirar**

**se nos cae todo el cielo**

**de tanto esperar**

**Clandestino**

No paso mucho para que el dolor de cabeza del rubio regresara hace mucho había dejado de preocuparse por las peleas en las reuniones, nunca terminarían ¿para qué estresarse? Pero no podía evitar estresarse si veía al español sobre su Italia todo el tiempo y no era el único que se sentía así. Lovino tenía que morderse el labio inferior para reprimir el deseo de saltar sobre su hermano y ordenarle que soltara al alemán, ya no podía esperar para su próximo encuentro.

**El universo conspiró**

**inevitable corazón**

**clandestino eterno amor**

**pero me duele no gritar**

**tu nombre en toda libertad**

**bajo sospecha hay que callar**

Para fortuna de los dos la reunión había concluido, más tardaron en salir los demás países que Lovino en iniciar una "pelea" con Ludwin por estar demasiado cerca de su estúpido hermano, como él lo llamaba.

-Feli, creo que van para largo mejor los esperamos abajo – propuso el castaño.

-Ve ̴ España crees que estén bien? – pregunto el menor viendo como su hermano y su pareja discutían, bueno como su hermano le gritaba a Ludwin quien respondía cosas más lógicas.

-Por supuesto, Lovi no es tan tonto como para pelearse con Lud y Alemania te ama no lastimaría a tu hermano porque sabe que tu sufrirías.

-Ve ̴ - el menor lo pensó un momento- tienes razón, ¿me compras un helado?

-Por supuesto, vamos.

Su plan había resultado, como siempre, estaban por fin solos en la sala. Juntaron sus labios mientras se abrazaban, oyeron pasos, la puerta abriéndose apenas tuvieron tiempo de separarse.

-Lo siento, espero no haber interrumpido nada pero olvide una carpeta – Francia tomo la carpeta y se dio media vuelta para salir – un momento, ¿Qué no ustedes dos siempre están peleando? Podría jurar que huelo amor en el aire – digo y sonrió al ver la cara de los otros dos.

-¡ESTUPIDO FRANCES PERVERTIDO HIJO DE MIERDA! Primero muerto – se golpeó mentalmente al decir esto pero no podía dejar que los descubriera.

-Francia deberías molestar a otros suficiente tengo con este – dijo viendo a Romano como si fuera un niño al que tiene cuidar, habría que admitir que ambos actuaban bien. Estaban acostumbrados.

-Ya no se tomen todo tan enserio, nos esperan abajo – sin más el francés se marchó, lo siguieron hubiera sospechado si se quedaran.

**Y te sueño piel con piel**

**ahogado en besos y tus risas amor**

**y me hundo en el calor**

**que hay en tus mundos en tu Mar,**

**llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia,**

**rogándole al cielo y fingiendo estar muy bien**

**no no no no**

Y esa noche en los brazos de personas que querían, pero no amaban, soñaron con el otro. Solos sin un mar de apariencias que cubrir, sin temor a ser descubiertos y sin que nadie se los echara en cara.

**Mi amor clandestino**

**que en el silencio**

**y el dolor**

**se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar**

**inevitable casi como respirar**

**se nos cae todo el cielo**

**de tanto esperar**

**Clandestino**

Se sentían mal por aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de Antonio y Feliciano pero las reuniones familiares que tanto les gustaban a aquellos dos era el pretexto ideal para juntarse y como eran idea de ellos pues se quedaban a cocinar mientras que los amantes salían a hacer las compras de lo que faltara, fingiendo desacuerdo.

-Yo no iré con el macho patatas – refuto la parte Sur de Italia – que tal si se vuelve loco y me mata eh?

-Ve ̴ pero Ludwin es incapaz ¿verdad? – se giró hacia el rubio quien solo asintió con la cabeza – lo vez – y antes de que el sureño dijera algo interrumpió Antonio.

-Además no hay vino ¿Dejaras que Ludwin lo seleccione? Recuerda que su fuerte es la cerveza.

-Está bien iré pero solo porque se trata del vino – otra mentir, él había enseñado a Ludwin como escoger un buen vino.

**No te engañes más**

**ya no te mientas**

**si aire ya paso, ya paso**

**y verdad, ya no tengas miedo**

**solo tu mantienes mi respiración**

Tomaron la ruta larga, los otros dos no se daban cuenta del tiempo cuando cocinaban, detuvieron el auto y se besaron después de tanto tiempo deseándolo. Retrasaron lo más que pudieron su llegada a la tienda y después a la casa, cada oportunidad que tenían de estar solos era un beso furtivo en los labios del otro.

**Hace tanto que yo esperaba el viento amor**

**cae el llanto el cielo de esperar**

**hace tanto que yo espere tu luz amor**

**hay amor, hay amor, hayyy amor**

Se estacionaron frente a la casa se dieron lo que tal vez sería su último beso en el día ¿Por qué? Porque a los otros dos se les ocurrió invitar a sus amigos, lo sabían por los coches y por el ruido en el interior, con tanta gente en la casa sería un verdadero reto tener un poco de privacidad. Entraron a la casa como si nada, solo una que otra mirada furtiva. Lo de ellos era clandestino y tal vez lo dejaran así.

**se nos cae todo el cielo**

**se nos cae todo el cielo**

**de tanto esperar**

**mi amor ya no te engañes**

**no te mientas corazón**

**se nos cae todo el cielo**

**entiéndelo amor**

… solo uno de los invitados noto las miradas, ya se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes después de todo era el país del amor ¿no?

* * *

><p><span>Gracias por llegar hasta aquí espero les haya gustado y ya saben todo tipo de críticas son bienvenidas :3 <span>


End file.
